1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to replacement metal gates (RMGs) for semiconductor devices. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to providing critical dimension consistency between dummy gates and RMGs.
2. Related Art
In forming semiconductor devices, it is common to first form a dummy gate, apply various features/layers, and then replace the dummy gate with a metal gate knows as a replacement metal gate (RMG). One variable in such integration scheme is providing critical dimension consistency/stability between dummy gates and RMGs. Specifically, it is often the case that the dimensions of a dummy gate are greatly different than that of the final RMG. For example, due to integration specifics such as the introduction of spacers when forming a RMG, a RMG may have a significant greater width than its predecessor dummy gate. Such an anomaly may result in poor performance and diminished AC performance of the resulting device.